thestartofanerafandomcom-20200214-history
The Third World War
|- | Started: June 10, 1985 Ended: June 10, 1986 Location's: *United States Territories *Hong Kong *Atlantic Ocean *The Pacific Ocean Cause: Terrorist Group Launches US Missile's on London Out-Come: Diplomatic Ending, Neither Side Defeated *Diplomacy Ends the War, and Britain takes control of new Territories; Hong Kong declared official British Territory and no longer required to be handed over in 1991, British take possession of 1 US State; Massachusetts *United States request Northern Ireland be handed over to the Republic of Ireland in return for Massachusetts, US get possession of Eastern Germany - and complete the Unification of Germany early *People's Republic of China harbors new anger towards the United Kingdom of Great Britain after China is unable to gain anything in exhange for Hong Kong *A Unified Ireland; is brought into the Commonwealth of Nations by request of new British Prime Minister; Labour Leader Niel Kinnock *Prime Minister Avaline White is Assassinated by Conner Johnson, also Assassinated is Jacob White and James and Grarry, and also Diego Jones Territorial Changes: *Rise of a Second Confederate States of America |- | |- | Famous Engagements / Battles: Pending...... Famous Campaign's: Pending....... |- | Military Casulties (NATO): Pending Military Casulties (Order): Pending Civilian Casulties: Pending..... |- | Other Combatants: Pending....... |} The Third World War (WW3 or WWIII), also referred too as; the British-American War, or also referred too as the Accidental War in the United States. The War started as a result of a Terrorist Group who wished for the return of the British Empire, but in the ways of the Terrorist View instead of recapturing the "Old Glory", the Group wished to rename the Empire once it achieved victory as the Imperiam - an Imperial Empire which would control all Major Countries; United Kingdom, Western and Eastern Germany, Soviet Union, People's Republic of China, United States of America and the Federative Republic of Brazil. Though the Original War was actually started in 2014 by Aaron Johnson, the only reason behind the "Accidental War" was due to a Future Assassin; Conner Johnson had started altering History; leading the reason behind Aaron's evil to act sooner; Diego Jones, unaware of the Original Future believed he was only hurting his Former Girlfriend; Maria Antonia West - and was unaware of the Future Assassin altering History. The Kingdom of Brettaniai was the First Nation to provide Medical and Naval Support to the United Kingdom after the Missile's had hit Westminster Palace. On June 9 after a General Election has been called; and Avaline White achieved victory due to her comments and strong determination - the War was declared - and the Naval Force of Brettaniai along with Brettaniai's Special B.A.D Units where provided to Britain to increase chance's of Defence in the Coming Battle due to Britain's Fleet being de-constructed over the years since the End of World War II. Due to the Cold War; the Soviet Union sided with Britain to begin making its move to remove the United States from the position of Super Power so it would leave only the Soviet Union as the Sole Super Power; having plans to deal with Britain once the War ended; wity the Soviet Union; North Korea sided with Britain. The Commonwealth however did have problems; with Australia wishing not to start War against the United States due to America's help during the Pacific War against the Empire of Japan, however under threat from the Government of Brettaniai; Australia agreed to declare war on the United States. Category:Wars (Alternate)